


Rest in peace

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Love, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Se chiudeva gli occhi riusciva quasi a sentirlo.Era diversa dalla mano che stringeva in quel momento, e diversa da qualsiasi cosa avesse sentito da ora in avanti.
Relationships: Hoshou Kaori/Hojo Sayuri





	Rest in peace

**~ Rest in peace ~**

Se chiudeva gli occhi riusciva quasi a sentirlo.

Riusciva a sentire il calore delle sue mani, riusciva a sentirlo addosso mentre la toccava, mentre la eccitava con troppa facilità, mentre la portava all’orgasmo.

Era diversa dalla mano che stringeva in quel momento, e diversa da qualsiasi cosa avesse sentito da ora in avanti.

Minami aveva voglia di piangere, ma non era quello il momento adatto.

Voleva tenere gli occhi chiusi, ecco cosa le sarebbe davvero servito.

Tenerli chiusi e non vedere il corpo di Sayuri, non essere costretta a sentire la freddezza della morte sulla sua pelle, non essere costretta a realizzare che cosa fosse davvero accaduto.

“Stai solo dormendo, non è vero?” mormorò, felice che insieme a lei all’obitorio non ci fosse nessuno a sentirle dire qualcosa di tanto stupido. “Perché hai dovuto farlo? Perché non me ne hai mai parlato, io...”

S’interruppe. Non aveva senso parlare con chi non poteva più sentirla, non aveva senso sperare che le cose fossero andate diversamente.

Si era tolta la vita davanti a lei, distruggendo qualsiasi cosa avesse costruito negli anni precedenti, distruggendo lei e lasciandola senza niente a cui aggrapparsi.

La odiava, Kaoru, e non per l’essersi scoperta tradita, ma perché con quel suo gesto l’aveva privata di tutto.

Se fosse stata ancora viva avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, chiederle se fosse stata tutta finzione fin dall’inizio, se davvero per lei avesse mai provato qualcosa o se quello che avevano vissuto insieme non fosse stato altro che parte di quel folle piano suicida.

La odiava, Kaoru, eppure sentiva che non avrebbe mai potuto smettere di amarla.

“Idiota.” le disse ancora, sentendo una lacrima finalmente scivolarle sul viso, e poi un’altra, e un’altra ancora, e prima che potesse rendersene conto stava piangendo la sua morte e il suo tradimento, e quella fine che si era data senza lasciarsi alcuna spiegazione alle spalle.

Uscì di corsa dall’obitorio, asciugandosi il viso e prendendo un respiro profondo.

Ci sarebbe stato il tempo per piangere la morte di Hoshou, e none era quello il momento.

Si sarebbe concentrata sul lavoro, avrebbe dato la caccia a chiunque l’avesse messa nelle condizioni di farsi questo, e solo alla fine si sarebbe concessa del tempo per pensarla.

Non l’avrebbe ricordata in quel modo, non voleva ricordarla come la spia, come quella che li aveva traditi tutti, come quella che covava un rancore così profondo da non essere stata in grado di esprimerlo.

Voleva ricordarla soltanto come la donna che aveva amato.


End file.
